Last Chance
by queen creampuff
Summary: Ever since Amu,Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase have graduated,Yaya began to feel alone and left behind.Being the oldest of the new Guardians and an older sister but with a babyish character is hard.But when she finally breaks...Full Summary Inside. Co-Authored
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot! At least part of the plot. Just keep reading!**

**This takes place after Shugo Chara! Encore! So if you haven't read the manga, beware of spoilers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary-<strong>_

Ever since Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori have graduated into middle school, Yaya Yuiki began feel alone and left behind. Being the oldest of the new Guardians and an older sister but with a babyish character is difficult, so when she finally reaches her breaking point, she finds comfort in somebody she would've never expected. Jack's Chair, Kairi Sanjo. But within every new found friendship is something more, and when Kairi begins acting strange, Yaya can't help but feel he's keeping _another_ secret. What's worse than that?

_**Yaya's Pov-**_

I sighed as I glanced at all the paperwork on the table. Kairi-kun was working quickly and diligently, not even looking up once. Rikka-tan seemed tired and frustrated, and Hikaru-kun kept a stoic expression. Why couldn't Amu-tan and Rima-chi come help? No body comes and visits anymore, not even Kukai, who did so often last year. Why can't everybody not grow-up and stay together?

Pepe-tan was playing with Hotaru, flying around the Royal Garden while Musashi was busy lecturing on how ladies should behave. Hikaru's guardian egg hasn't hatched yet, so he didn't have a guardian character to always be aware of. It seemed so long since I first got Pepe, I forgot what it's like _not_ to have a guardian character.

I continued chewing on my pen, working on my pile every now and then, but not really focusing. I didn't like the quietness in here. Maybe that's what's throwing me off. Last year, Amu would always be trying to keep a conversation going while she watched us work. Yeah, that should do it.

"Hey guys, Yaya wants to go shopping after school today! Who wants to come?" I asked.

Everybody looked up. Rikka shrugged and Hikaru just kept on working. I looked over at Kairi hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Sorry Ace, but I need to meet my sister at the studio right after school. She says she has some news for me."

I nodded, somewhat disappointed. I glanced at the clock, and noticed the time. 4:00. Time to go.

I grabbed my bag and told Pepe to come on. I waved by to Kairi, Rikka and Hikaru and walked out, not even bothering to help them put everything away. I don't know why, but I felt so… rejected. I remember the feeling when Tsubasa was born and I always had to baby-sit him. But then, Amu made me feel more… important. She said I was a wonderful big sister. I smiled at the memory.

I waited at the entrance to Seiyo Elementary. I looked around for Mama's car, but saw nothing. If she isn't here by now, then that means I'm forced to walk home. Again.

I took a deep breath and turned to the right, walking along the sidewalk. I hummed rather nosily, not minding anything else around me. I thought about all the changes that had happened. Yukari-san and Nikaidou-sensei got married. Nagihiko turned out to be Nadeshiko. Hikaru got the King's Chair and Rikka got the Queen's Chair in the Guardians. Ikuto-kun left to search for his father and everybody else older than me graduated.

I hate how things have to change so constantly. And the weird thing is, the _only_ thing _ever constant_ is _change_. Why is that?

I decided to cancel shopping and just head straight home. I wasn't in the mood for candy anymore. I opened the front door to my house and walked in to hearing Tsubasa's cries and Mama and Papa's excited whispers.

"What do you think is going on, Pepe-tan?" I asked my chara. Pepe shrugged and continued sucking on her binkie.

"Mama! Papa! Yaya is home!" I yelled, hoping to get their attention. My parents came out from the kitchen, big smiled on their faces. I flashed them a grin of my own and gave them a big hug.

"Onee-chan!" Tsubasa came running out, following my parents, and hugged my legs. I smiled down at him and patted head.

"Yaya is hungry! What is Mama making for Yaya to eat?"

"Nothing, Yaya. We're going out!"

My eyes brightened at the sound of that. We were going to eat at a restaurant! I nodded excitedly and went upstairs to change out of my uniform and get start on some of my homework.

* * *

><p>Papa drove us to this fancy restaurant called Dokia's. We were immediately brought to a table for four. Apparently, Papa made a reservation. So they planned this, eh?<p>

A waitress came over and introduced herself.

"Konichiwa! I'm Yuka and I'm your waitress for the evening!" She gave us our menus and took our orders for drinks then left.

I looked at the menu. They had given me an adult's menu, where I have to read instead of pointing to the pictures. I watched Tsubasa enviously as he colored the pictures and showing Mama his 'artwork'. I simply just ordered sushi, since the description was the only thing I understood.

Soon, she came back with our drinks and took our orders and our menus. Then she left, once again.

I sipped my soda casually, watching my parents talking quietly amongst themselves. I was feeling slightly confused. What was so secret that they couldn't talk normally about it?

"Onee-chan," my brother tugged on my sleeve. I looked over to him and saw him point to another picture. It looked like a messed up picture of Pepe. I looked over at my chara and saw her sweat-drop.

"That's not what I look like, dechu!" She said to herself. I stifled a giggle as Pepe begin to pout.

"That's a pretty picture, Tsubasa," I said to him, and Pepe looked at me unbelieving. I shrugged, smirking a bit.

"Pepe is going to look around, dechu. See you Yaya-tan!" She flew off, leaving me alone. I sighed and banged my head on the table, which earned me some disapproving looks from my parents. I whispered a soft 'Gomen,' and they continued talking. I then got my phone from my pocket, hoping Rima or Amu had sent me a text.

Nothing.

After what felt like hours, the food finally came. I was grateful because now my stomach will no longer growl and I had something to do. I eat my delicious sushi, gulping down every piece. When I was finally done, Pepe came back and Papa got me dessert.

As I was eating my brownie sundae, I couldn't help but feel like something awkward was going to happen. And boy, I was so right.

"Yaya, Mama and Papa have to tell you something," Mama said to me. I looked up, curious. I forgot! The only time Papa takes us out is because he has to tell us important news. I then remembered when I found out about Tsubasa. This can't be good…

"Mama is expecting a baby."

I dropped my spoon in shock. I was taken aback at the sudden news. My hands began shaking as I looked at both of my parents, trying to see if this was some joke. When their eyes showed nothing but seriousness, I looked over at my little brother, who was smart enough to understand that this was not a moment to talk.

"_Another_ one?" I asked, a bit angry. I stood up when they nodded and went to the bathroom. Pepe followed me.

My parents were going to have another baby! Another baby to take away some of my attention! Another baby to give me more responsibility! I can't believe this! I paced back and forth. Finally, I put my hands on the sink, looking down, and taking deep, slow breaths. I noticed small drops in the sink tub, and it took me a while to understand that I was crying.

This was yet _another _change.

"Yaya doesn't want Mama to get another baby. Yaya wants to be her only baby again. Yaya wants everything to be back to normal," I sniffled.

"It's okay, Yaya-tan, dechu," Pepe hugged my cheek. I nodded slowly.

I got my phone and dialed some random number. After ringing for a few seconds, somebody picked up.

"_Hello? Ace?"_

I instantly recognized the voice.

"_Kairi?"_

"_Uh, yes Ace, it's me. What is the matter?"_

"_Oh, uh…nothing. Yaya is fine. It's just that…never mind"_

"_Ace, tell me what is wrong."_

"_Nothing!"_

"_Yaya!"_

"… _I'm sorry for bothering you."_

I hanged up. I realized how dramatic I was being, that Kairi called me Yaya and that in the end, I stopped talking in third person. This… was just too much for me. How can I accomplish my heart's dream if there is always something preventing me from doing so?

Sigh…

I can't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>I didn't answer Kairi's calls or messages, and the next day at school, I just ignored him the best I could. Well, technically, I ignored everybody. Pepe tried her best to cheer me up, and I was thankful. No body will ever understand me better than my would-be self.<p>

I knew it was bad for me to feel so down and start doubting my heart, because then Pepe-tan will disappear, but I couldn't help it. I reassured Pepe that I will never do anything that will hurt her. Losing her is the last thing I need.

As we were packing up your things in the Royal Garden after school, Kairi finally confronted me. Rikka was sick and Hikaru left as soon as he could, and Pepe was asleep in her egg, and Musashi seemed to already understand the situation, so I had no body to come and ruin his chance.

"Ace, I know something is the matter. Just tell me."

I shook my head and tried to walk around him, but he just grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I found myself looking into his stunning electric blue eyes. I blushed slightly, but looked away.

"Yaya is fine. Yaya needs to go now," I whispered, trying to find a way to escape.

"Yaya. Please." Kairi looked genuinely concerned and desperate, and there was just something about him at this moment that made me trust him.

I finally gave in. "Everything is changing too much." I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

"What do you mean, Yaya?"

I looked back up at him, my eyes beginning to water. "Amu and Rima never come and visit me anymore! They never return my calls or messages! Kukai is always with Utau, and Tadase is taking care of his sick grandma, while Nagi is focusing on dance. Then, no body wanted to hang out with me yesterday, and I found out my mama is having another baby!" I burst out crying while Kairi's expression softened. I dropped down to the ground and hugged my knees. Then, unexpectedly, I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Yaya." He whispered in ear. "I'm here for you." I looked at his face one more time and saw a smile gracing his lips. I gave him a small smile in return.

"How about we go shopping like you wanted to yesterday?"

I nodded slowly, and he helped me with my bag and held my hand. The thought of our hands touching, fingers wrapped around each other, gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't bad, I could tell that.

I called my mom, saying I would be out with a friend, and she gladly granted me permission. So, as I walked through the streets of Tokyo, holding Kairi Sanjo's hand, I couldn't feel happier.

Because, for the first time in a long time, I felt special.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! As you can see, this story is co-authored. The plot was made up by me, Asuka, and my partner DarkDia, or as most of you know her as, Ashiko. So I am not taking full credit for the plot. I wrote this chapter, Ashiko will be writing the next. Just to make things clear, I'm writing Yaya's point of view while Ashi-chi writes Kairi's. <strong>

**Please excuse any OOCs, this is my first time writing in Yaya's POV. I honestly think I did a good job. Please, review and reply!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashiko- Hey! Co-authored story like Suka-chi said. We don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's Pov-<strong>

As I walked through Tokyo, holding Yaya's hand, I've never felt happier. I want to spend time with my friends before I go. Go where, you ask? Well you see, my mother and father want me to move back home. Away from my sister, my brother-in-law, my friends and Yaya. I know what you're thinking. Isn't Yaya your friend? Well yes and no. Yes because Yaya is my best friend. No because, I want to be more.

When I first saw Yaya, I thought she was beautiful, cute and funny. But then I thought I loved Amu. Big mistake. I realized Amu and I are just friends. Yaya is the one I have feelings for. But I can't just tell her I love her. She might not love me back! And if she does, I can't just leave her to go home after all that. Besides, she probably thinks of me like most do. That I'm the geeky, green-haired, smart kid who loves Samurai's. I would never get over her if she rejected me.

"KAIRI-KUN!" Someone shouted.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Yaya about two centimeters away from my face.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I fell backwards.

"OMG! YAYA'S SORRY KAIRI-KUN!" She said, helping me get up.

I smiled. "That's okay Yaya," I told her. She stared at me like I was nuts.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "You called me Yaya not Ace". My smile grew bigger at this.

I looked through a window of a store and saw a pink dress that was about knee-length with sparkles and spaghetti straps. It looked about Yaya's size and so I grabbed her hand. Yukari always makes me pick up her dry cleaning, so I can usually determine sizes. She looked up at me. "Yes, Kairi-kun?" She asked. I pointed towards the dress and took her inside. I grabbed the dress off the rack, two pink bows and a pair of heels that went with it. I gave them to her.

"This would look nice on you. Why don't you try it on?" She blushed slightly and nodded. She walked into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later. The pink bows replaced the red ones and the dress shined under the lights. The shoes made her as tall as me. She looked at me. I smiled.

"That looks really nice on you, Yaya." I told her. She went back in the dressing room and got dressed in her regular school outfit. She went up to the cash register and took out her wallet. I smiled before grabbing her wrist and lowering it gently. I took out my wallet "I'll pay for you Yaya" I said. She smiled such a happy smile that I've never seen before.

"Thanks Kairi-kun. I appreciate it." I realized something. Yaya wasn't talking in 3rd person.

We grabbed the package and walked around the mall. Yaya and I sat down at the food court. I had a pretzel while Yaya had some licorice.

"Kairi-kun?" Yaya said, grabbing my hand.

"Yes Yaya?" I asked her.

"Where did you live before you came here?" she asked.

"Hiroshima" I told her. She nodded and said something I never thought she would say,

"Are you going back?" I almost chocked on my pretzel. Did she know?

"Maybe, Yaya. I don't know" I commented. She nodded and grabbed her cell phone.

"I have to go," She told me.

I handed her the shopping bag. "I had fun Yaya."

"I did too. We should hang out again," she said.

"I would like that." I responded. I walked her home and then walked to my house. I went through the front door to the house Yukari shared with Yuu. I flung myself on the couch and put my face into a pillow and screamed.

"What's wrong with you?" Yukari asked, appearing from no where.

"Yukari, you can't make me go back." I told her and she shrugged.

"Too late. Your flight is on Friday." My eyes widened. Friday was in 3 days. I grabbed my phone and pulled up Yaya's number. I sent her a text that read:

_Yaya,__ I'm sorry but I have to go home to Hiroshima in 3 days. I don't want to leave __but I must. Please forgive me. - Kairi_

I slept very uneasy tonight. Yaya never responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashiko- Whatcha think? R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- We don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own Nagihiko! Okay, maybe I don't, but a girl can dream right?**

**I'm going to try and mention the charas a bit more, since they have been a little bit forgotten. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya's Pov-<strong>

As I walked through my front door, I came face-to-face with my parents. I knew I was smiling big, since my cheeks were hurting, but I just couldn't stop. Their faces were skeptical as they examined me, and when their eye's landed on the bag in my hand, a knowing look took over their faces.

"Did you have a good time, Yaya?" Mama asked, a small smile on her beautiful face.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yaya had a great time with Kairi-kun! Kairi-kun was so nice! He bought Yaya a pretty dress and shoes, and some yummy candy!"

My Papa looked like he was about to start bombarding me with questions, but Mama stopped him before he could do anything. "Well, Mama is making spaghetti, so go finish any homework and such."

"Hai," I responded, and ascended upstairs, Pepe following. I put the bag with my new clothes in the corner of my closet. I changed into a casual outfit, consisting of a pink skirt and top. I decided to let my short, straight hair out of its pigtails. I tugged on the red ribbons, releasing my hair thin, auburn hair. I noticed that the hair held by the big bows was rather…small. I let out a giggle at the thought, then decided to start on my homework before I forget.

In math, I had to finish a worksheet on dividing fractions. Since that was my hardest subject, I pushed it aside and got started on my English homework.

"Are you sure you can finish everything, dechu?" Pepe asked. I pouted at her comment.

"Does Pepe think Yaya can't finish her homework?"

My chara shrugged and floated to her egg to nap for a bit. I sighed, and looked at the paper in front of me. I kept thinking about my day with Kairi, and then I remembered the question I asked him about his hometown. I couldn't help but feel suspicious at the… anxiousness and nervousness at his tone of voice.

"_Maybe Yaya. I don't know."_

"…_Maybe Yaya. I don't know…."_

His voice kept repeating in my head, but I soon got annoyed and banged my head on the table. Why do I feel like he's keeping something from me? I looked around, and I remembered my homework… But my thoughts soon wondered again.

This is going to take a while…

* * *

><p>"Yaya! Tsubasa! Dinner is ready!" I heard the sound of Mama's voice coming from outside my bedroom door. Pepe peeped out of her egg and popped out, already out of my room.<p>

I stuck my tongue out at the math paper, the last thing I need to work on, and dashed out of my room and down the stairs. On the third to last step down, however, I tripped, fell forward, and landed flat on my face onto the wooden floor.

"Yaya! Are you okay, dechu?"

The pain was awful; I swore I broke my nose. I sat myself up, slightly startled. I felt a metallic taste on the tip of my tongue and a throbbing on my head, nose and lips. I knew instantly I was bleeding. My eyes became watery, but for some reason, I refused to cry.

Pepe floated near my face, hugging my cheek, trying to comfort. Soon, I heard another pair of footsteps descending the stairs, and I heard a gasp.

"Onee-chan!" Tsubasa yelped as he just finished coming down the stairs. "Mama! Papa! Onee-chan is hurt!"

I turned and saw my parents hurrying over from the kitchen. Mama crouched down besides me, a horrified expression on her face. "Yaya-chan, how did you hurt yourself so badly?" She asked as she motioned for my father to get the first aid kit. I shrugged, not really wanting to explain what had happened.

Papa came back with the first aid kit, and handed it to Mama. My mother opened it up and began working. I stayed quiet, my bottom lip quivering as she cleaned the blood around my nose.

Apparently, I had some how gotten a cut across my nose, which was slightly bruised along with my lips. Thankfully, my nose didn't seem to be broken. I had taken quite a fall, huh?

* * *

><p>I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was a thick, ugly brown bandage across the bridge of my swollen nose, covering the mysterious cut I had gotten. I could still feel the annoying stinging, but it wasn't as bad as when my mom cleaned it and all. My once nice, small pink lips were now a bit bigger, in a bad way, and were a very pale shade of purplish blue. I… was not satisfied with my looks.<p>

"You don't look that bad, dechu~" Pepe commented, giving me a thumbs up.

I flashed her a small smile, then slowly began brushing my teeth. When I was done, I walked over to my math homework. Papa had basically given me all the answers. I gathered my stuff and placed them in my bag for tomorrow. Then, I crawled into bed while my chara turned off the lights, my lamp still on.

I stared at the ceiling, messy hair loose and in my pink, polka-dotted pajamas, for what seemed like forever. It was still kind of early. Only nine o'clock p.m. I usually fall asleep at ten, so it might take another hour before I get sleepy.

After what seemed like five more minutes, my phone vibrated and gave a small beep. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed it, pressing the green button so I could see the screen. When I read the name, I couldn't help but smile.

_**1 New Message**_

_**From: Kairi**_

_**9:06 p.m.**_

_**View/Exit**_

I eagerly pressed _view_, and read the message. Then I read it again. And again. And again. And again.

Finally, it hit me, and I felt my heart and mind begin to ache. Just to make sure, I read it over one more time…

Then, I felt the silent tears begin to spill. It was quiet in the room except for my inaudible whimpering and sobbing.

_**Yaya, I'm sorry but I have to go home to Hiroshima in 3 days. I don't want to leave but I must. Please forgive me. – Kairi**_

Pepe stayed still for a moment, and then came to my side to comfort me. I was sitting up, hugging my knees, my body shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't comprehend why it hurt me so much just reading those…twenty-six words. What was I doing, crying over a guy who was nothing more than my best friend?

I sniffed, and then wiped my nose with the sleeve of my pajamas, a million questions bouncing around my skull. Why didn't he tell me sooner? Why tell me now? It wasn't even in person! Ugh! I knew he was keeping something! Stupid Hiroshima. Stupid Kairi. Stupid boys.

I fell backwards and turned to face downwards. I dug my face into my pillow before turning to the side. I hugged Pepe close to my face for a moment, and then let her go back to her egg. I then hugged a pillow to my chest and sighed deeply before closing my eyes. I didn't bother responding.

I felt kind of better now, but that didn't stop the tears from continuing to flow.

* * *

><p>The next day, when I changed into my uniform and got my hair done, I forgot all about my little accident. Then, I went to wash my face and brush my teeth, and I saw the horrible disaster. I looked absolutely hideous!<p>

I buried my head into my hands and took a deep breath. It could've of been worse, right? I lifted my head and stared deeply into my reflection before nodding at the mirror. I did what I normally did in the morning, except added a shiny, pink lip gloss. I looked a bit better. I looked at Pepe, who nodded encouragingly. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs slowly.

"Ohayo!" I yelled before walking out the door, deciding to skip breakfast.

I started out skipping but as I slowed when I saw my meeting place with Amu and Rima. I was about to stop and wait for them, but I remembered that we don't walk to school together anymore. As I walked passed the spot, I looked down at my black shoes.

"Pepe-tan?" I called my chara's name.

"Yes, Yaya, dechu?" She responded.

"Do you miss Kusukusu, Dia, Su, Miki and Ran?"

"Yeah, dechu…"

I looked at Pepe, who was looking ahead, still sucking her binkie. As I stared at my would-be-self, I realized I wasn't the only one hurting. Pepe was going through all these changes with me. "Wait up, Pepe-tan!" I ran after my chara, who was already far ahead of me.

"You're too slow, dechu!" She giggled, and I laughed with her.

* * *

><p>"Yaya-sempai! What happened?" Rikka questioned as I walked into the Royal Garden after school.<p>

"Yaya just had an accident yesterday," I answered casually. I then turned and noticed a certain green-haired genius. At that moment, he glanced up at me, and for a moment, hazel eyes clashed with electric blue.

"Y-Yaya," Kairi stuttered out.

"H-hi K-Kairi-san," I gave him a small wave.

Hikaru soon came in and started the meeting, and as usual, I munched on cookies and didn't pay attention.

There was suddenly a loud bang as the doors to the Royal Garden flew open, and a familiar group of five people came in.

"Yo!" Kukai shouted with his usual big grin, while Daichi mimicked.

"Konichiwa, Yuiki-san, Sanjo-san, Hiiragi-san, Ichinomiya-san," Tadase said politely and Kiseki nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yaya! Kairi! Rikka! Hikaru!" Amu ran in, and came up and glomped me. I happily hugged her back.

"Hello," Nagihiko smiled and Rima just waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked happily.

"We decided to visit! Duh!" Kukai answered as he hugged me after Amu went to greet Kairi.

I turned to say something to Amu, but when I saw her hugging Kairi, I could help but feel a bit angry.

"Amu-chi!" I yelled, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her away from the green-haired boy.

"What is it Yaya?"

"...Do you have any candy?"

"Uh, no?"

"WHY?"

"Because I just don't!"

I pouted and turned away from her and turned to Rima. "Rima-tan!"

"No Yaya, I don't have any candy," She said, a bit annoyed.

"Not that! It's just that Yaya really missed Rima-tan!"

"Oh. I missed you too."

I smiled and went to greet Nagihiko and Tadase.

"I have an announcement!" Kairi said loudly, getting everyone's attention. I noticed he was mostly looking at me, and I blushed crimson.

He sighed, before continuing. "Well, I think it's time for all of you to know, so I'll just say it. I am moving back to Hiroshima."

A moment of silence as everyone took in the news. Of course, I already knew.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Amu yelled, clearly shocked.

"I mean what I say, Hinamori-san."

"B-but Kairi! I'm going to miss you sooooooooo much!"

I instantly glared at Amu as she said that. I don't understand though. Could I possibly be…jealous? N-no. I don't think so.

"Who will be the Jack's Chair, then?" Rikka asked.

"I don't know." Kairi looked at all of us, and stopped at me. "I'm going to miss you all."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Kairi didn't come. I guessed he was busy packing or something. Then finally, it was Friday. The day Kairi was leaving for…a long time.<p>

My parents let me miss school since I was feeling kind of sick. So as I look outside my window, I thought of my samurai-loving, green-haired, glasses-wearing, genius best friend. He was leaving today at 8:30. After that, he will be gone.

"Yaya, are we going to say bye to Kairi at the airport, dechu?" Pepe asked. I shrugged.

"Probably not. Papa is taking us to that fancy dinner party, remember?"

Pepe nodded, and we continued to stare outside the window, wishing time would pass by faster.

The clock beeped when 6:59 turned to 7:00. It was time for me to get ready for the party. I turned off my computer and went to my closet to see what I should wear. When I found nothing, I noticed the bag hidden deep in the corner of the closet. I picked it up and check its contents. It was the dress, shoes and bows that… _he_ bought me three days ago. I reluctantly put the pink dress on. Soon I got the heels and slipped them on. I looked in a mirror, and noticed that despite my not-so-swollen lips and nose, I looked… beautiful. I got my brush and ran it through my hair, and put in the pink ribbons, so my hair was in two high pigtails. I twirled around and curtsied.

"You look pretty, Yaya, dechu!" Pepe complimented.

"Thank you!" I smiled and huge smile and then left my room and head downstairs to wait for the rest of my family to get ready.

* * *

><p>The house that the dinner party was to be held in was huge! I stared in awe as I admired its beauty. I turned and look at everything surrounding the house. There was nothing eye-catching, except for the airport that was a few blocks away. Somehow, it just so happened to be the airport Kairi was at.<p>

I shook the thought and followed my parents inside the house. "Ah, it's the Yuikis!" A man with black hair and eyes that looked around my father's age exclaimed as we walked in.

"Naru! You have a nice place!" My father responded, shaking the man's hand. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Yuriko, my son Tsubasa and my daughter Yaya."

"Nice to meet you all, now come and take a seat!"

We all went and sat down on a couch in the large living room. Soon, more people poured in and the party began.

I just sat on the couch and drank punch the whole time. Before I knew it, half an hour already passed by.

I saw a woman with sea-weed green hair walk pass me, and I began to wonder if Kairi's mother had hair like that. I sighed, knowing the he was soon to be gone, and I was going to miss him so much. But he will never know, because I won't be there to tell him.

I looked at the crowd of people in front of me, and my sight became blurry. I was crying once again. Gosh, I am such a baby. I wiped my tears with my hands, but they only came down faster. I stood up abruptly and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, but I still felt sticky.

_Kairi… Why do you have to leave…me?_

My head kept think thoughts about him, and my heart's pace increased steadily.

_Kairi, I'm going to miss you so much. You'll never understand how much you're hurting me…_

I left the bathroom and walked down the halls and towards the front door.

_Because Kairi…_

_I love you._

I stopped in my tracks as that sentence repeated itself in my mind.

_Kairi…I love you._

_I love you…_

_I…love…you…_

"I love you, Kairi," I whispered to myself, loud enough so that only Pepe and I could hear. Pepe didn't seem to be shocked, only glad. Glad that I admitted it to myself. Because now, it all made sense to me now.

I reached the front door. I reluctantly opened it and stepped out. But the clock was ticking, and this was my last chance to confess before he left. I was glad the airport wasn't that far. I checked the time on my phone. 8:15. Dang. Only fifteen more minutes! Stupid heels!

As I reached the main entrance to the airport and ran to the terminal Kairi was in, I bumped into Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Rikka, Hikaru, Yukari and Yuu.

"Yaya! You're late!" Amu scolded.

"I know! That's why I need to see him now!" I pushed passed her and kept running, my feet hurting from the heels.

I couldn't see him anywhere, and I began to panic. "Kairi!" I screamed. "Yaya loves you!"

"Yaya loves you Kairi!"

I kept screaming, hoping he would hear me.

"Yaya loves you Kairi!"

"I love you!"

I coughed, my throat starting to hurt. I check the time again. 8:27. In three minutes, he will be boarding his plane. What hurt me the most was that… it was too late.

I never heard his voice or saw his face.

Kairi…

G-Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding! This is not the last chapter, there is one more to go! This is written by me, Asuka. The last chapter will be written by Ashiko. I know around the end it seemed a bit rushed, and Yaya seems to be little too much OOC. I know there is no excuse for that, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am aware of that. I hope you enjoy and please review and reply! Constructive criticism is accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashiko- Yup, I'm back! I bet you missed me huh? No? Ah whatever. Just enjoy the story. Suka-chi and I own nothing. If we did, Shugo Chara! would be in English, it would be on TV and well yup! And they would make Nagihiko plushies!  
><strong>

**Asuka- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's Pov-<br>**  
>"Yaya loves you!" I heard someone shout. I dropped my bags. "Yaya loves you Kairi!" someone, who I assumed was Yaya, shouted again. I realized then and there that she had come to stop me. She loves me. She <em>loves<em> me!

"Yaya!" I shouted as I ran out of the plane. I was, unfotunatly, blocked by the pilot.

"Sorry, kid. No one is allowed off this plane," he said.

"LET ME OUT! I'M NOT LEAVING!" I shouted as I shoved the pilot out of the way and tried to open the security door. Key word = tried. "Musashi." I said and I chara-changed. I kicked down the door and ran out leaving everyone in the plane shocked that I could do that. I ran out of the tunnel and into the full airport. I looked around and all I saw was a bunch of people. Then I spotted Yuu and Yukari. Yuukari. That is a good relationship name, I should tell them that later. Wait! Back to the topic at hand. I ran over and Yukari started screaming at me, as expected.

"KAIRI! WHAT HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON A FLIGHT BACK TO HIROSHIMA!" She screamed at me. I swear I lost my eardrum.

"Onee-chan, I am not going anywhere. I am staying here. Where has Yaya gone?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that why you want to stay? You li-"

"Love. I love Yaya." I cut her off.

"Alright you can stay. But you have to call Mom and Dad." she said as she handed me her cell phone.

"Mom?" I whispered into the phone, realizing that she already dialed our parents' number. Damn her. "Uh, yeah, it's Kairi. Yeah uh... I'm not coming home. OK! BYE!" I said hurriedly, shutting the phone before my mother could scream at me. "Now, Where is Yaya?" I hissed.

"She left." Yukari shrugged. I couldn't believe it.

"Yaya." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

I walked to schcool, which I was no longer leaving. Yup, Yukari let me stay after endless hours of arguing on end. I walked into the royal garden and waited. Soon, Rikka walked in.

"Kairi! You're still he-" I covered her mouth.

"Rikka, I want you to go into the building. Don't tell anyone. This is a surprise for Yaya, ok?" I said and she nodded before skipping into the school. Soon, Yaya came into the royal garden.

"K-K-Kairi-kun?" she asked, stuttering, and I got up to go hug her. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Yaya." I said as I walked over to her.

"I t-thought you l-left." she said.

"I'll never leave you, Yaya. I love you." I said as I slipped my arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she smiled.

"I love you too, Kairi." she said. Then I decided to go for it. I kissed her. And she kissed back. This has to be the best day of my life. I took a small navy blue box out of my pocket and we broke the kiss.

"Yaya, I love you and I always will. This promise ring is a sign of that. That I will never leave you." I said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I know you won't leave, Kairi. We love each other too much to let the other go. I love you Kairi." she said as she pulled me back into the kiss. I have to say, I will never ever forget this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashiko- Finished! How was it?<strong>

**Asuka- Please review!**

**THE END!**


End file.
